Military of Zundrbar
((WIP)) The Military of Zundrbar serves as the primary defense force of the Principaltiy of Zundrbar. The military is divided into three branches: the Legermag (Army), Sjorvloot (Navy), and the Luchtmag (Air Force). The official name of the Armed Forces of Zundrbar is the Weermag. The Military of Zundrbar was established during the Second War, when Angerfang Orcs invaded the Principality of Zundrbar during the Khaz Modan Campaign. Previously, defense in Zundrbar and its territories were managed by militias. The Military of Zundrbar is led by a triumvirate of the leader of the Legermag, Sjorvloot, and Luchtmag. The incumbent members of the triumvirate are Folgrin the Younger (Legermag), Tristan A. Ross (Sjorvloot), and Liam MacAlpin (Luchtmag). The total membersip of the Military of Zundrbar is 1,786 personnel. Weermag The Legermag is commanded by Thorgrim Ironbeard. The Legermag is divided into two groups- the Bergklimmer Voetsoldate (Mountaineer Infantry) and the Gemeganiseerde Voetsoldate (Mechanized Infantry). The Bergklimmer Voetsoldate consist of ground infantry troops- the Jagerkorps- riflemen, the Hammervegter- Hammerers, and the Vuurmondkorps- Cannoneers. The Gemeganiseerde Voetsoldate consist of mechanized infantry- the Panzerkorps- Siege Engine Corps and the Meganiseerde Ridder- Motorcycle Regiments (Literally: Mechanical Knights). Numbers The Legermag is the largest of the three branches, with 1,067 soldiers at its disposal. Of these 1,067- 854 are members of the Bergklimmers- 604 being Hammervegter, 210 being Jagers, and 40 being Vuurmondkorps. The remaining 203 soldiers are in the Gemeganiseerde Voetsoldate. Of these 213- 164 are in the Panzerkorps, and the other 39 are in the Meganiseerde Ridder. Technology The Legermag makes use of the highest-end technology one can find in the highlands, including diesel-fuelled siege engines and gyrocopters, more efficient than those powered by steam. Small Arms Siege Engines/Ground Vehicles Artillery Sjorvloot ((WIP)) Luchtmag The Luchtmag is the smallest of the three branches of the Military of Zundrbar. The Luchtmag is divided into two divisions- Vliegtuigmag (Aircraft Division) and Koptermag (Gyrocopter Division). The Vliegtuigmag tasks are mostly bombing enemy targets, while the Koptermag function on both the offense and the defense in battle. During deployments, Vliegtuigmag are deployed with Koptermag. Numbers The Luchtmag has 243 soldiers at its disposal. Of these 243, 122 are in the Koptermag, and 121 are in the Vliegtuigmag. Technology The Luchtmag makes use of several models of Gyrocopters and attack aircraft, based on what they are designed to target. During air force missions, a variety of gyrocopters and attack aircraft are launched with bombing squadrons. Gyrocopters Acergrinder Gyrocopter The Acergrinder is the standard gyrocopter in use by the Air Force of the Principality of Zundrbar. The Acergrinder is armed with twin 25mm chain guns for aerial combat with other aerial vehicles. Furthermore, the Acergrinder Gyrocopter is utilized as a scouting vehicle due to its swiftness. The Acergrinder Gyrocopter was developed in the year 1980 for the Air Force of Zundrbar during the Second War. Civilian versions of the gyrocopter had existed for an additional thirty years before, although the creation of the Acergrinder Gyrocopter was the first time they had been militarized. Stormace Gyrocopter The Stormace Gyrocopter is armed with twin 50mm chain guns, and is more heavily armed than its Acergrinder counterpart. The Stormace Gyrocopter was developed in the year 1987 for the Air Force of Zundrbar several years after the end of the Second War. Instead of replacing the Acergrinder Gyrocopter with the Stormace Gyrocopter, the Acergrinder was repurposed as a scouting vehicle. General Aircraft Z-22 Thunderbolt The Z-22 Thunderbolt is a jet aircraft developed by the Principality of Zundrbar in 1989. Originally, the Z-22 was deployed as the Z-21 during the Second War. However, its model was updated and the Z-21s were replaced by the Z-22. Over the past eleven years, Zundrbar's Air Force in partnership with the Engineers Guild has produced three aircraft. The Z-22 is has a built in 30mm Thunderhammer Gatling Cannon. The Thunderhammer Gatling Cannon fires around 1,200 rounds per minute, with a range of 2,900 feet. In addition to the Gatling Cannon, the Z-22 Thunderbolt can also be armed with a variety of bombs, ranging from Firefuse Incendiary Bombs to Anvilbreaker High Explosive Bombs. One Z-22 Thunderbolt crashed in the mountains during a routine patrol mission through the highlands of Zundrbar. The crash was investigated and it was determined that the cause of the crash was problems in the engine. The two pilots of the Thunderbolt both perished in the crash, though their bodies were not found. The Z-22 serves as the main bomber of the Luchtmag. Acerfuse Bomber The Acerfuse Bomber is a bomber developed by the Air Force of Zundrbar in 1994. The Acerfuse Bomber was developed a swift combination of a small size, allowing for increased mobility, as well as having a strong bomb capacity. The Acerfuse Bomber is analogous to the Z-22 Thunderbolt in that both have similar weapons. The Acerfuse Bomber is armed with twin 30mm automatic chain guns to be controlled by the pilot for defensive purposes during bombing runs. It has a more compact size, although as a result, it carries a smaller payload of bombs. In bombing runs, it is typically partnered with Z-22 Thunderbolts. Additional Aerial Vehicules The Air Force of Zundrbar makes use of several other craft- most notably hot air balloons and zeppelins. Hot air balloons are utilized for scouting purposes, while zeppelins are used for movement of large numbers of infantry. The Air Force presently controls one zeppelin- the Oversprocket, and three hot air balloons. Category:Zundrbar Category:Military Organizations Category:Zundrbar Organizations Category:Military Category:Zundrbar Military